


Armed

by spike21



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-07
Updated: 2002-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spike21/pseuds/spike21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is good with choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed

On the edge of sleep he dreamembers another life -- armless and angry; mad Angel locked in a room; Gunn still warm at his back. His pillow reeks of Lilah. His arm aches -- deep tickle where the scrape of Angel's fangs on bone keeps echoing. Infection likely. No matter. Lose the arm, lose the soul. It's not bitterness now but love that runs through him, implacable as an iron rod. He can smell the iron, taste it thick in his throat. There is no falling now. He will always be there to drag the Champion back onto the field.

*


End file.
